A Hero? Chapter One
by The Gray Wolf
Summary: Cat, a crafty pick pocket, has escaped from the prison chased by Knights. Will he make it out?


The thundering of hooves echoed throughout the small town of Zena, causing an uproar to the citizens' seeing the might horses of the Knights of King Fergus streaking into the cobbled streets. Many of the Knights simply ran over the people who had gotten in the way of them. They were after a sneaky thief, a sneaky thief known simply as "Cat" to the people, though his original name was Jasper Darickson. "Out of the way!" One of the Knights roared as they continued there way towards the castle that located the dungeons in its very core. Where the "Cat" had escaped too.

Where was the eccentric man otherwise known more infamously as "Cat" ? Why, in the deep sections of the dungeons where not even the roots could touch the magic, creature ridden under ground. Jasper's sandaled feet slapped into the ground as he made his way around a bend, panting hard while glancing over his shoulders. "Come on Cat, only a little bit more in the never ending maze.." His brown curls bounced about with each spring, his lips twisted into a boyish smile. He would make it out alive!

The captain of the Knights stood tall, searching about the prison room where "Cat" had been put into. The captain was known of Sir Cornwallis, and he was known as a ruthless negotiator. He was fashioned in the typical outfit for Knights in the Corgon Realms, a yellow tunic with the head of a eagle on it, with a yellow kilt to match. Of course, they were not unarmored, they wore chain mail underneath. Nothing compared to the mithril armor that the elves and dwarves had, but pretty strong and hardy. Cornwallis's black bangs fell in his face as he glared at the man that squatted in the prison cell.

"Where is Cat?" The man, whose eyes were a milky hue, looked up and Cornwallis and grinned at him. "Cat dun escaped suh." Cornwallis, not known for his patience, slammed the side of his shield into the man's head sending him sprawling. " I figured THAT. But HOW?" Cornwallis's lips were pulled back in a snarl, seeming most bestial. The Blind Man shuddered in fear and tapped a hollow area with his foot. "He dun moved dem blocks 'ere, and escaped." Cornwallis grinned. Maybe the "Cat" wasn't so slippery after all!

Jasper had come to a obstacle in his escape. In front of him stood and red-eyed, battle hungry creature. It's eyes gleamed fiercely at the site of a mortal in it's presence! What a delicious treat…

Jasper, on the other hand, had other ideas then to be a monster's meal. He gulped, walking forward slowly. "Er..sir-" The monster, with the body of a lion, and maw of a canine, and a tail of a scorpion, scoffed inwardly at the petite little male.

_You dare come into my domain, requesting not to be eaten? _The monster snorted, already sensing the thoughts circulating through the human's brain. It wasn't rocket science! Jasper, shaking with fear, nodded eagerly. He was already silent praying, but he knew it wouldn't do him much good. The monster, lifting one of his brows, grinned revealing its sharp teeth. All right! Let the meal play a game. _Fine. A deal for a deal, mortal. Let us play a game. A few riddles perhaps? _Jasper nodded and wiped a hand across his forehead. "Ha..ha..let the riddles..begin?"

Cornwallis knew the exit for the under ground tunnels. All Knights knew just in case a day like this would come, for it had been possible. He stood outside the tunnel exit, leaning against his sword. He was ready for the bastard he knew was to come from the other side. Cornwallis glanced to his left, then to his right, watching his Knights. It would be a long night, but they would have to kill the thief. If they didn't, it would spark a rebellion among the people. Now they couldn't have that….could they?

_My life can be measured in hours. I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, thick, I am slow. Wind is my foe. What am I? _Cat shifted from one foot to another, watching the creature. He knew it would help if he wasn't nervous, but he couldn't help feeling like soiling himself right then and there. If he didn't get it right, this…thing, would devour him. Not a hard riddle to figure out. "Okay Cat you can do this…" He sucked in a deep breath of air, before glancing at the creature, trying to appear confident. "Is it…a candle?"

The creature studied him for a moment, before nodding it's approval. _You are correct, mortal. But there is two more we must affiliate before we get too happy. Ready to proceed? _Feeling a bit more confident, he puffed out his chest, and winked broadly at the monster. "Bring it!" It blinked in surprise at the boldness of the human, but shrugged and laid down, resting it's head on it's paws. _I never was, but am to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. Yet…I am the confidence of all. To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I, mortal? _Cat thought it over, but the words came out of lips before he knew what had happened. "Your are tomorrow, good sir!"

_Indeed I am. You are clever mortal, if you can get my third one maybe I can give you a little something to help you on your way. It would be a shame to eat a clever creature. Are you ready? _His boyish grinned seemed to mock the monster, but he did not care. "I am ready my friend!" _Very well… _The monster yawned and flicked it's scorpion like tail in Cat's direction. _Voiceless I cry, wingless I flutter. Toothless I bite, mouthless I mutter. What am I, clever mortal? _

"Wind! You are wind!" Cat shouted, jumping up and down while waving his arms. The monster chuckled and arose, shaking itself. _I am indeed. Come, follow me. I have something to give to you. _Cat smiled and followed the monster down a slim corridor, which, Cat had passed in his sudden rush to be out of here. He could feel a powerful thrum of magic lay thick in the air, almost seeming to suffocate his senses. _Stay here. _The monster signaled with it's tail, bounding forth to a heap of cloth that had been left ages ago by another escaper. Cat watched curiously at the creature picked up the cloth bundle, bounding back over to cat.

_A mighty cloak, a sword, tunic, kilt and boots lay in here. A long with an ancient necklace passed down for centuries in the Royal Family. But, times are hard and the Royal line has been corrupted by greed and hate. Don these, Cat. Your fate is to become a hero. To raise a rebellion against the king! But to do this, you must understand that you can not simply do this alone. United a kingdom will stand, divided it will fall. You must divide King Fergus's forces of power, persuade them, and use them against him. Do you understand, Mortal? I have waited years for you to come and the scent of Heroes is on you._

Cat stared confusedly at the monster. "What- I am but a petty thief! I am no hero, no warrior, no nothing! I can not raise a rebellion against the king! Are you out of your mind? I am just escaping prison, nothing more-" The monster glared angrily at him. _I have been living here for centuries, waiting for a Hero. You are to tell ME that you are no Hero? Do not doubt yourself, cur! In fact, only a Hero can even hear my mental intrusions. What do you think of THAT? Cat's jaw dropped momentarily, but he quickly shook it off, glaring at the monster. _

"_Fine, whatever. But when the world explodes, just remember I am…" -he bowed mockingly,- "the Hero." _


End file.
